


An Accidental Interruption

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: -Ish, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, In-Laws, Sabine is Grounded, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Hera is finally enjoying some free time with Kanan, when she gets the worst possible guest.





	An Accidental Interruption

Sabine swiped quickly across her datapad, celebrating with a whispered “yes!” as she scored more points. Zeb snorted.

“Bet I could still beat you.”

Sabine rolled her eyes and focused on the game in front of her. Zeb looked over her shoulder, laughing and pointing to his high score on the top right corner of the screen.

“Shut up, Zeb,” Sabine said. She was focused on the game but her tone was still light and fun.

Zeb watched her play a little longer, and as she got more and more points, she got closer to his high score. Sabine nodded her head towards it, not daring to lift her finger from the screen as she played.

“Looks like I might be the new champion on board, Zeb.”

Zeb clicked his tongue and watched her play for a few more moments. She scored 6 points, then 12, and she was within 10 points of Zeb’s score. She scored another 8 points, and that’s when Zeb nudged her arm slightly with an elbow. Sabine gasped as her finger brushed across the screen, making her lose. She turned to Zeb with a scowl as the game over screen appeared on her datapad.

“Zeb!”

Zeb grinned. “Oops.”

“You are such a-”

Sabine was cut off by a loud buzz. Zeb grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand up.

“Oh look, we’ve got someone here,” he said, playfully shoving her towards the door. “You better go let them in.”

“Yeah,” Sabine said. “It’s probably Ezra coming home to beat your high score.”

There was a pause before she and Zeb both burst into laughter. Sabine grabbed the datapad as she walked out of the common room and slid down the ladder into the cargo bay. She opened the door, and saw none other than Cham Syndulla standing there. She smiled at him.

“Oh, hello!”

“Hi,” he said through his thick Rylothean accent. “I was wondering if Hera was home right now?”

Sabine nodded as she sat on a crate and, finally safe from Zeb’s interruptions, switched the game back on. “Yeah, I think she is. Probably in her room.”

“Thank you,” Cham said, before climbing up the Ghost’s ladder, letting Sabine play her game as he went to see his daughter.

* * *

 

Hera’s hands ran through Kanan’s hair while she kissed him, and she broke apart to pull his ponytail loose just as she pressed him down against the bed. She reconnected her lips to his impatiently. Between the Rebellion and the kids, it seemed they never had time alone anymore. But now with Ezra and Chopper out with Rex, and Sabine and Zeb occupied doing… something- Hera forgot what and didn’t care to remember- they had a moment.

Hopefully longer, if things went as she wanted them to.

Kanan kissed her back, equally as impatient as she was, wrapping his hands around her waist. She felt the hairs of his beard brush her face as they kissed. She pulled back slightly, just to rest her forehead against his.

“I missed you,” she breathed.

Kanan responded by tightening his hold around her, kissing her again. Hera’s hands ran down his chest to his waist, where she let them slide under his shirt, over his sides as she deepened the kiss even more.

_ Shunt! _

Both Hera and Kanan froze when they heard the door to her room open.

“Hera, I- oh!” Hera felt every single part of her insides cringe when she heard the very familiar voice of her father.

The door closed again, as quickly as it had opened, and Hera practically launched herself off of Kanan, sitting by the foot of the bed. She curled her knees to her chest, and stared at the wall, dumbfounded and thoroughly embarrassed. Kanan sat up too, though staying on the opposite end of the bed, burying his head in his hands. 

“Oh my gods,” she whispered, feeling her face still growing hotter by the second. Even she didn’t know who exactly she was saying it to.

“I’m going to die,” Kanan said, his voice muffled by his hands.

Hera shook her head, but she couldn’t find it in herself to even look at Kanan. “You’re not going to die.”

“I want to.”

She let out a deep sigh. “So… what’s the plan?” Hera said, as if this was just some mission. Honestly, she probably would have preferred being on any kind of mission.

Kanan shook his head. “I don’t know. He’s your dad.”

“Really?” Hera said dryly. “I didn’t realize, thanks for pointing that out.”

Kanan huffed. “Alright,” he said, before pausing. “Well, let’s look on the bright side. If he’d walked in ten minutes later-”

“Not helping.”

“Fine,” Kanan said.

Hera stood up and started pacing around the room helplessly. Kanan cleared his throat. “Okay. We could say… you were choking. And unconscious. And I was giving you mouth to mouth.”

She finally turned to Kanan, though only to stare at him incredulously. “ _ Still  _ not helping!”

Kanan threw his hands up in the air, frustrated, before he ran his fingers through his beard. “We could say… we could… mmm…”

There was a gentle knock at the door.

“ _ Now _ he knocks,” Hera whispered, more to herself than to Kanan.

“Hera?” Cham said. “I could come back later if you’re… busy.” She could hear what she could only describe as pain in her father’s voice.

Hera’s eyes widened as she moved quickly to open the door. “No no no, we’re not busy, Dad, I promise.”

The door opened, and Hera was face to face with her father. Kanan seemed to shift back to the corner, as if he could hide from Cham. Hera smiled as innocently as she could, but avoided eye contact.

“You just, uh, caught us off guard, that’s all.”

“Yes,” Cham said, in a way more tense than Hera could ever remembering hearing him speak. “I’ll remember to always knock in the future.”

Hera nodded, swallowing hard. She half wanted to turn around and look at Kanan to see what he was doing while being so silent, but the mere idea of even looking at him while her father in the room made her want to crawl under her bed forever. “Well Dad, can I… get you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Oh! Well, that’s-”

“I just wanted to stop by and say hello while I was here for supplies,” Cham interrupted. “I… should get going. It was good to see you again, Hera. You too, Jarrus.”

Kanan mumbled something that almost sounded like a “goodbye, sir,” and Hera turned around to see Kanan looking absolutely mortified, the blood gone from his face. She looked back to her dad with a forced smile.

“Bye, Dad. Be safe.”

Cham walked towards the door, stopping when he was just outside. He turned around with a slight smile that Hera had always associated with bad jokes and tickles as a child.

“You two… be safe too.”

The door shut, and Hera closed her eyes, and tried to just about coil in on herself.

“That was…”

“Painful.”

Hera nodded, sighing. There was a brief, awkward silence, leaving Hera to think. Obviously she and Kanan would have to be more mindful of the locks on doors, but as far as she knew, the  _ Ghost _ was closed up, unless… 

“I’ll be right back,” Hera said with a huff, storming out of her room. She saw Zeb sitting in the common room, looking bored out of his mind. He smiled at her when she came in, but his face quickly changed when he saw her glare.

“Hera-”

“Did you let my father in?”

Zeb quickly shook his head, and his eyes darted to behind her, where Hera turned around to see Kanan following her, his hair still loose.

“Garazeb Orrelios.”

“It wasn’t me!”

The door from the cargo bay opened, and Sabine came in, her eyes still down on the datapad.

“Zeb Orrelios,” she said triumphantly. “Consider yourself to be in second place.”

She looked up to see a terrified Zeb, and turned to meet Hera and Kanan’s glares.

“Hey Hera…” Sabine said, nervousness slightly growing in her voice as she examined Hera’s expression. “Your dad stopped by.”

“I know,” Hera said through gritted teeth.

Sabine nodded, slowly backing back out the door. “Oh, that’s… that’s great. You know, Ezra’s been out for a while, I should go bring him home.”

“I’ll help,” Zeb said quickly, scrambling out of his seat to follow her, pushing her slightly out the door. Hera chewed on the inside of her lip as she watched them leave.

“She is  _ so _ grounded.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, writing Cham Syndulla + Kanera is one of my favorite things to do.
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it!


End file.
